In the field of oil and gas exploration and extraction, multiple measurements are performed near from or at the bottom of the borehole. Many applications up to date perform the data processing at, or near from, the measurement location, so that the processed values are transmitted upstream by acoustic or electrical pulses. While these approaches may reduce the cost of signal transfer mechanisms and logistics, they are highly susceptible to environmental conditions, noise, interference, and are typically slow as the bandwidth of the electrical or acoustical channels is limited.
In the figures, elements or steps having the same or similar reference numerals have the same or similar description and configuration, unless stated otherwise.